fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sigurd/@comment-14649941-20180808183836/@comment-25612186-20180815050927
going to have to disagree with you Valeth. the teams you mentioned are ridiculous powerful supports. a "Servant "A" with Merlin/Waver/Tamamo can be good." Of course, they're the best support servants in the game for a reason. you can make meh/weak servants power houses with those supports. and Eresh is a good support for him but she's a very limited 5* and isn't in everyone's friends list or even has her so she's not a go to. the 3rd skill is very lack luster, the Debuff immune isn't that great since its only one turn which means nothing. You will only use it as a star generation bomb for one turn and thats it. it has synergy with his crit focused kit but since he's a saber there is no guarantee he'll get all the stars without some assistance (like CE, Bryn's skill or low star weight supports) it needs something on it. comparing it to Musashi is bad imo since her debuff is a removal not immunity that has an invincibility which is something he would benefit from it. he has terrible survivability when a support has to carry him when he should have better options. I understand DWs hesitance to giving Sigurd a strong survivable kit.since he has a decent 5 turn cool down on his powerful crit skill having him be a Cu tier evasion skills would make him a broken ass DPS Servant. His 3rd skill is an okay skill but only for one turn burst which works well with his 1st skill but as said only one turn bursts. which is the main issue he has, amazing burst damage but he has the problem of surviving long enough to go another round with that burst damage outside of a Merlin/Waver like supports keeping him alive.Just giving him some more survivability would go a very long way for him. since he does have some already built into the kit with the guts. Just giving it a longer cool down on the skill (like 5 turns till deletion or never delete it) or increasing the heal on it would help 1k is useless. also 100k damage for what, a crit or NP? cause his NP can't get that high against neutral classes with or without dragons. i have mine at 8/7/6 with NP1 and he can't get near that. Gil may not be a good comparison but gil has a more focused on himself skill set. NP battery, NP gain skill with a crit absorb with a charisma. then the most broken damage NP in the game, while sigurd has this weird DPS servant that has a semi-support skill. his Np doesn't hit super hard and has an extremely niche damage bonus against dragons which is 99% of the time useless. meaning Gil is the better unit to bring even though he was the first limited servant added while Sigurd is one of the newest along with amazing base Atk/Health stats. Sigurd just needs one buff to make him more focused and what ever DW gives him will make me understand what they want from him. a burst damage one and done servant or a consistant NP spammer cause he can do that too in the right set up rather easily.